This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Training and Mentoring Core provides a number of services for INBRE faculty and students. These include 1) orientation of incoming first-year INBRE Scholars for their first summer research experience through organization of a research foundations workshop, 2) weekly seminars for the first-year INBRE Scholars during their first summer, 3) support for INBRE students in graduate school at one of the research campuses.